


Isolated Flame

by FallenQueen2



Series: Universe Jumping [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: AU, AU!Andy, AU!Jake, AU!Phoebe, AU!Sam, Nice guy Sam, bully/jock Andy, decent guy Jake, hurt!Felix, worried!Andy, worried!Sam, worried!jake, worried!oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is thrown into another world, alone and powerless without the other boys at his side. He tries his best to survive in a world where he was never born, this time he was alone and the other three in this world are different so getting home may be a problem. Meanwhile Jake, Sam and Andy are trying their best to use magic to save Felix, easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Season 1, so Andy doesn't disappear and Ellen has no idea about magic and the like.
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"So why do you think this is a good idea again?" Jake asked as the four trekked through the Bremin Ranges.

"Oscar had a vision about something magical and dangerous that is going to come to this world and we have to close the door on it before it can do any harm here." Felix explained hauling his messenger bag up onto his shoulder, gripping the strap firmly.

"Dude's I don't get why we just suddenly became Bremin's protectors of all things magical." Sam complained, waving his hands out to the side, using his wind to clear the path of fallen branches for the group.

"It might be because we have elemental powers now and the only ones who know about magic." Andy suggested as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"So what do we have to do to stop this evil power?" Jake asked as he jumped over a fallen log.

"Basically I have to use a spell and hope that the new evil power doesn't come through before I finish." Felix said, biting his lower lip, still missing his snakebite's.

"Well we have been in need of a good laugh." Sam smirked.

"Oh, well, if all you need is a good laugh, by all means let endanger my life." Felix shot back sarcastically Sam just reached out and slapped Felix's shoulder good naturally getting a look in return and the skateboarder knew he was forgiven.

"Are we there yet? I have to get home before my parents do, otherwise they will flip out." Andy asked from his place at the back of the group.

"Yeah, it looks like we are." Felix said as he looked up from the drawing Oscar had made that morning.

"Finally!" Sam sat down onto a nearby log.

"Let's just get this done, I have footie practice in an hour." Jake looked at Felix who pulled out his Book of Shadows and flipped the pages before he stopped on the needed spell.

"Ok, ok this should work." Felix took a deep breath and before he could get a single word out the air in front of him pulsed and a wormhole started to open up.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sam leapt to his feet.

"No, I didn't do anything yet!" Felix started to flip through the pages of his book rapidly, trying to find the right spell to stop the wormhole. The sky above head started to darken as spiral clouds appeared and the wind started to pick up around them.

"This is not good! Felix, do something!" Jake stepped closer to Andy and Sam while Felix fanatically looked up at the wormhole, the sky and his book.

"I'm trying!" Felix snapped back before he suddenly dropped his Book of Shadows and his eyes turned black.

"Felix!" Sam shouted in panic at the sight of Felix's eyes.

Felix tilted his head before he stepped forward, hand reaching up towards the wormhole.

"FELIX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Andy shouted out in a panic.

Jake tried to run towards the Goth, but wind whipped between the three and the fire elemental. Felix stepped closer to the wormhole and his fingertips came in contact with the surface and Felix blinked the black fading from his eyes.

"Huh? Guys!" Felix looked around confused, seeing the wind stopping Jake, Sam and Andy from getting to him. He was suddenly jerked forward, his hand engulfed into the wormhole.

"Help! Guys help me!" Felix grabbed his wrist and started to tug, trying to pull himself out of the grip the wormhole had on him.

"FELIX!" Sam tried to run towards their panicking friend, trying to use his own powers of air to counteract the wind that was blocking them.

"JAKE! SAM! ANDY!" Felix shouted as his whole arm was dragged in and he lost his footing, falling into the wormhole completely and it winked out of existence.

"FELIX!" The three boys shouted in a panic, pushing against the wind more fiercely.

Suddenly the storm died down and the wind disappeared, the boys stumbled forwards. Andy almost face planted, but Jake's hand on his elbow saved him.

"Thanks." Andy muttered as Sam rushed over to where the wormhole had been, he knelt onto the ground and gingerly picked up Felix's Book of Shadows.

"This isn't good." Andy breathed out, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the black book.

"Didn't Phoebe say that a witch is nothing without their Book of Shadows?" Jake said slowly, panic lacing his voice.

"Felix has the talisman and he has magic, he'll be alright… Right?" Sam looked at the other two with wide, worried eyes.

"I don't know… He said it needed all four of us, all four elements to get the talisman to work. When he's by himself, the talisman might be useless!" Andy swallowed hard as he delivered the bad news.

"This is not good. We have to get him back." Jake said firmly, finger's curling into fists as the ground started to shake a bit.

"We will, maybe we can use this!" Sam held up Felix's Book of Shadows.

"We can't do magic remember?" Jake pointed out as he breathed deeply and the shaking stopped.

"Felix said we have potential and we have elemental powers now, if we work together and find the right spell… We can save him!" Andy's voice was firm.

"He's saved us countless times, it's our turn to save him." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"We can just hope that whatever world Felix is in right now, we exist there and they might be able to help him." Andy swallowed.

"Wait, what are we suppose to tell everyone? They are going to notice Felix is missing, again!" Jake realized.

"Oh! I know, we can grab some camping gear from my garage and then say we were going camping. That we need to get away from all the stress and whatnot." Sam suggested.

"Good, that's good." Andy nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to get moving and get ahead of this thing before anyone notices he's missing." Jake jerked his head back to the trail.

"Okay." Andy started down the path.

"Don't worry Felix, we'll get you back." Sam whispered to where Felix had been moments before.

"Come on Sam." Jake pressed his lips together; hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah… Yeah." Sam nodded his head and followed Jake and Andy.

~~/~~

"Oof!" Felix grunted as he was tossed onto the forest floor. He scurried to his feet; he dusted his skinny jeans off as he looked around.

"Jake? Sam? Andy? Hello!" Felix shouted as he looked around, hand automatically wrapping around the talisman.

"So I went through that wormhole and…" Felix held up his right hand and tried to focus on his fire, but there was nothing.

"No fire, that means I'm in a different universe… Again." Felix sighed as he kicked at a twig.

"If I'm in a different world again, then that means the Restoring Demon will be coming after me… If I'm alone here then the talisman won't work…" Felix growled he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before he searched through his bag fanatically, panic rising up in his chest.

"No, no, no where is it?" Felix squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered back and let out a groan when he realized he had dropped his Book of Shadows before the wormhole sucked in him.

"How can this day get any worse?" Felix asked head tilted backwards to look up at the sky and it seemed to rumble threateningly.

"Forget I asked." Felix corrected himself quickly as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Time to see what is happening in this world, I just hope there is a version of the guys here." Felix sighed as he started to hike back towards the road that would lead into this world's version of Bremin.

It took him a while to get back to town and he walked down the street no one seemed to notice him, which Felix took as a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing was that no one seemed to be mobbing him because he went missing or something and a bad thing because there was no mobbing so he might not even exist in this world.

"Best find Oscar and see what's going on in this world." Felix grumbled as he crossed the street, passing by the park across from the police station.

"Watch out!" A familiar voice shouted, but the warning came too late as a football nailed him right in the head, sending Felix crashing down onto the ground, searing pain radiating from his head causing a small groan to escape his lips.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" The same voice asked Felix squinted up from his place on the ground.

Sam Conte was looking down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Felix managed to get out and Sam offered his hand to the fallen teen, Felix grabbed the offered hand being used to having his version of Sam around, Sam hauled Felix to his feet and grinned at him. Felix pulled his hand out of Sam's quickly and Sam dropped his own hand to his side.

"Sorry about that mate, my friend has a wicked throw." Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oi Sam, hurry up!" Another familiar voice shouted and Felix stared in shock as Andy Lau, number 1 nerd jogged over in a Bremin High Footie uniform, hair cut short and spiked up.

"Whose the Goth?" Andy jerked his head at Felix, eyes narrowing.

"Dunno, your throw just hit him in the head." Sam stood next to Andy, tossing the football back to the teen next to him.

"Ah, sorry freak, but you should watch where you're walking." Andy smirked when Felix involuntarily flinched back at the 'freak' comment.

"Come on guys! Stop talking with to the new kid and get over here." A voice shouted and the two boys turned to look at another teen, it was Jake Riles.

"Yeah, shut it Jake." Andy shouted back, he gave Felix one last look of distain.

"Come on Sam, leave the kid alone." Jake shouted Sam gave Felix an apologetic look before he ran off to join Andy and Jake.

"Fabulous, they all are jocks and jerks just what I need today." Felix sighed to himself; at least he knew that they were alive in this world. He kept an eye on the three who were throwing around the football and he did duck a few times when Andy purposely threw the ball towards him.

Felix rubbed at his throbbing head, feeling a bump under his hair. He looked down the street easily picking out his house and he made his way towards it. He didn't want to admit it, but having them targeting him and calling him freak again made his chest hurt while bringing back up unpleasant memories of the past.

Felix stopped suddenly when he realized that he actually liked being friends with Jake, Sam and Andy. He liked having friends that really knew about him (his magic) and accepted it, accepted him. He shook his head; he needed to stop feeling emotions, as he couldn't have them slow him down, not right now.

He silently crept towards the smaller house where his room was; he spotted some action figures sitting on the table outside the door.

"Oscar, just need to find him." Felix couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips. He walked towards the living room window and peered through the window and felt himself freeze at the sight he saw.

Oscar was sitting on the couch, laughing at the television looking happy and his legs fully functional. He was sitting next to their mom and dad all three looking happy and Felix stumbled backwards feeling like he had just been hit with that football again.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't drag this world's Oscar into his problems. He had gotten Oscar attacked and possessed in the last universe because of him and this Oscar could walk and was happy with his family. Felix gave the house one last longing look before he started back towards the street.

Felix shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked down the road as he considered his options, which were rather limited now that he basically confirmed he didn't exist in this world.

One, he could go to see if this world's Phoebe was into magic and would be willing to help him out or two, he would go find the shed they had stayed in before and tried to make it livable and get some food. Option one sounded like the best option right now, he had no urge to live in that place again and dig or steal food to eat.

"Hey!" Sam called out as he jogged across the street, Felix startled as he turned around to see Sam coming towards him.

"Oh, uh hey." Felix waved his hand slightly feeling awkward as Sam came to stand in front of him with a huge smile.

"Sorry about before with Andy and Jake… They can be jerks, but hey what can you do? Oh I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you!" Sam stuck his hand out while smiling at Felix.

"Felix." Felix shook Sam's hand before shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"I haven't seen around you here before, are you new?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey if you need any one to help show you around, just come give me call!" Sam beamed at Felix as a car honked behind him. "Ah that's my brothers, I'll see you around Felix!"

Sam waved as he slid into the back seat before the car drove down the road.

"Good to know you're a nice guy in all universes Sam." Felix couldn't help but smile before he squashed it down knowing that it wouldn't help him in the long run.

"Awe damn I should have asked him about Phoebe's shop." Felix felt like kicking himself as he started to walk down the street towards where Phoebe's shop was located. He kept his head down as he made his way to the thankfully still open shop, the bells jingled as he walked in and he peered around looking for Phoebe.

"We don't have any vampire books." Phoebe snapped and Felix couldn't help but smile at the familiar way she greeted him.

"I'm not here for any vampire books." Felix snapped back.

"I need to talk to you about universe jumping, maybe there is something in your Book of Shadows that can help me?"

He watched as his words had the right affect on her as she stiffened and looked at him distrustfully. Felix heaved a sigh; this was getting old real fast.

"My name is Felix Ferne and I got sucked through a wormhole of sorts and ended up in this world were apparently I don't exist. This isn't my first experience with universe jumping and I just need to get home, but when I got sucked in here I lost my Book of Shadows and this talisman won't work because my Earth, Water and Air are back in my world." Felix ranted, getting his story off his chest.

"Come with me." Phoebe jerked her head towards the back as she stepped behind the beads. Felix followed and breathed in the sight of the familiar room that didn't seem to change in any universe.

He moved to sit on the chaise lounge that he had used as bed previously and settled in comfortably.

"I'm guessing you've been here before then?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that, it's nice to know you are the same in every universe Phoebe." Felix smirked and Phoebe rolled her eyes as she pulled out a Book of Shadows.

"Can you tell me what happened just before you were pulled into the spell?" Phoebe asked as she flipped open the book as Felix described what happened to him.

"Hmm, it seems like a modified Unmaking Spell that targeted you, it is like something or someone is trying to get rid of you…" Phoebe guessed.

"So they decided to let the Restoring Demon do the work for them, great." Felix leaned back in the lounge covering his eyes with his right hand.

"Looks like, well good luck kid." Phoebe waved her hand toward the door.

"Gee thanks, is there anything you can give me that can at least slow down the Restoring Demon while I try to work out a spell to get myself home?" Felix asked hopefully, clutching the Talisman.

"Maybe, but it could take a while… Where do you plan on staying kid?"

"There is shelter or shed I guess out in the forest my friends and I stayed in last time this happened." Felix stood up awkwardly.

"What do you want from me kid? I can't just keep you in the back room here." Phoebe rubbed her forehead as she remembered what shed Felix was talking about

"Actually in that other universe I told you about, you told everyone you were our Auntie and let the four of us sleep back here." Felix piped up and laughed as Phoebe sent him a familiar glare.

"Ugh, fine! I don't do breakfast or anything parental got it?" Phoebe pointed her finger at him and he grinned at the familiar line.

"Wait did you say Felix Ferne?" Phoebe suddenly spoke up her eyes going wide.

"Ah, yeah?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"The Ferne family, before they had Oscar or whatever his name was, they had a stillborn boy…" Phoebe trailed off as Felix's face went pale as he realized what she meant and he slumped backwards onto the lounge.

"You can't let anyone know your last name. You can use my last name when you enroll." She sighed annoyed.

"Thanks Phoebe." Felix said quietly.

"Get some sleep kid, you look pretty beat." Phoebe gestured to the blankets and Felix nodded as he swung his legs up on the longue he had sat back down on and let Phoebe drop a blanket over his body and he felt his eyes drooping shut as the day caught up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is useless, we can't do this. Felix is the only one who can actually do anything with these spells." Sam threw his arms up in defeat before he dragged his hands down his face.

"We have potential Sam, we have to keep trying!" Andy insisted from his place across from Sam in the tent Mr. Conte gave them.

"We have to get him back before the weekend is over or else we'll all be in real trouble." Jake swallowed as he checked his phone seeing text messages from Oscar and Ellen.

"I still can't believe Felix is a true witch and we can't even manage to figure this spell out." Andy rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah he's just a bundle of powerful magic and poor judgment." Jake said fondly.

"Hey what about this spell?" Andy spoke up as he turned the book towards the other two.

"This could work." Sam muttered as he read the spell.

"If we work together we might be able to pull this off, first we need something important to Felix to sacrifice." Jake said remembering what Felix told them when they were trying to save their other mom's.

"Yeah but what? We can't sacrifice his Book of Shadows!" Andy looked at the book in worry.

"We might have to tell Oscar what happened, he should be able to help us." Jake pulled out his phone, dialing Oscar's number.

"Worth a shot." Andy nodded his head as Jake explained what was really happening to their friend's younger brother.

"Ok…Ok… I'll be over soon, yeah, ok, bye." Jake nodded his head.

"I'll be back with what we need, maybe Oscar will have a vision of where Felix is." Jake stood up, dusting his jeans off.

"Good luck dude." Sam nodded at the blond. Jake nodded back and slipped out of the tent and back towards town.

It didn't take long for Jake to reach the Ferne house via a bike Sam had found for them and he quietly slid into Felix's place where Oscar was waiting for him.

"I think I have something that could work." Oscar wheeled himself over to a guitar case. He rummaged for a moment before he pulled out a light blue guitar pick.

"Why is this important to him?" Jake questioned as he inspected the pick, but froze when he saw Oscar's eyes glowing blue, Oscar blinked and reached for his sketchpad and his hand started to move quickly as he sketched.

"What did you see Oscar?" Jake knelt next to the wheelchair and watched as he finished drawing.

"Felix, he's running, he's scared. Something is trying to hurt him, we have to find him Jake!" Oscar said, voice rising up as he showed Jake the drawing of the Bremin High football field, Felix running across it with a mob of scribbles following him.

"We'll save him Oscar, we will I swear we will. Now why is this important to Felix?" Jake soothed Oscar and brought back him back to the problem at hand.

"Oh, uh it's important because mom and dad gave it to him when he first got his guitar back before well…" Oscar trailed off gesturing to his legs. "They gave it to him when they supported him playing music, now they just tell him to knock it off."

"I understand Oscar, with this we might be able to get him back." Jake promised forcing himself to keep calm so the earth wouldn't shake.

"Jake… Just bring him back ok?" Oscar asked quietly.

"We will Oscar, we won't leave him alone wherever he is." Jake swore clapping Oscar on the shoulder before he headed back to the forest and the others with renewed hope.

~~/~~

"This was a horrible idea, like a really horrible idea." Felix muttered as he walked to Mr. Bates classroom for his first, first day at this high school.

"Everyone, we have a new student, meet Felix Hartley." Bates waved Felix in, Felix noted the differences in the room as he kept his face neutral.

Jake and Andy were sitting next to Trent and Dylan tossing a football around between them. Ellen (who was prepped out again) was sitting next to Mia who was leaning into Sam's arm. Sam smiled at Felix when they made eye contact and Felix looked away and walked to the back of the room and slid into an empty seat there when Bates told him to take a seat.

Felix gripped the talisman as it glowed, as all the elements were in the room and he wish he knew the spell to get him home because he could use it right now. Felix was so in thought so when a balled up piece of paper hit him in the head he jerked and almost fell out of his seat. He looked around and saw Andy smirking at him before he looked back at Bates.

Felix sighed as he smoothed out the piece of paper and really wished he hadn't when the word 'freak' stood out amongst the rest of the usual insults. He breathed out quietly; rather glad he didn't have his fire because he was sure he would be burning something down right now. He crumbled the paper back up and stuffed it into his bag and leaned back in his chair and kept his face blank as the lesson went on.

Finally the bell rang and Felix stood up grabbing his bag, he quickly left the classroom and headed towards the library, it was safe zone from bullies and he needed to be someplace quiet to try to remember what exactly the words of his revised Unmaking Spell was. He pulled out a notebook Phoebe gave him and he started to absently doodle on the page, too in thought so when someone slid into the seat across from him, he jerked back startled.

"What are you doing here?" Felix looked into the face of Jake Riles, who surprisingly was alone.

"I came to talk to you about Andy." Jake said resting his elbows on the table.

"The one who hit me in the head with a football and sent me a note calling me freak, why should I care about him?" Felix shook his head, forcing his face to stay blank and locked his emotions down.

"I know he won't say it ever, but I will. Sorry about before, you know Andy isn't a bad guy, he just takes his anger out on other people." Jake tried to explain.

"Let me guess, he's actually a genius whose family puts too much pressure on him?" Felix suggested, knowing that was what his Andy's situation was.

"Actually yes, how did you know that?" Jake looked at him surprised and Felix winced, not having expected his suggestion to be right in this world.

"I'm psychic." Felix deadpanned as he looked back down at his notebook.

"Yeah? What can you tell about me then?" Jake laughed, leaning back as he crossed his arms. Felix glanced up at the blond and took in what he was wearing and how was acting.

"Happy parents, so happy home life. You're good at sports and that is all you think you can be good at so you don't push yourself." Felix guessed.

"How did you know that?" Jake frowned confused and a bit startled.

"Like I said, psychic." Felix waggled the fingers on his right hand at Jake.

"Very funny, listen just try to steer clear of Andy because for some reason he has it out for you." Jake got up giving Felix one last piece of advice.

"I'll try, thanks for the advice Jake Riles." Felix said honestly, again locking his feelings back into himself as he felt a warmth build up inside of him as he realized that even this Jake was trying to look out for him.

"How did you?" Jake looked at him startled.

"Psychic." Felix smirked at him and Jake rolled his eyes before he left the library.

"If I can use Phoebe's Books of Shadows maybe I can find a communication spell to talk with the guys and see if I can get them to tell me the revised spell." Felix muttered to himself as the bell rang signaling the free period was over. He shoved his notebook full of random symbols into his bag and left the library, dreading to go to his next class.

Well he was right to dread as he was stuck with Andy in the next class and had to sit silently as Andy threw every insult at him he could think of, he also was purposely elbowed every time Andy moved and had to force himself not to react when he felt Andy's glare burning into the side of his head. Felix never thought he would be so glad for class to be over, and he had to slow down his stride so it didn't look like he was running away from Andy.

"That looked brutal." Sam spoke up as he leaned next to the locker (his own back in his world) that was assigned to the Goth teen.

"You don't know the half of it." Felix sighed, running his hands down his face.

"He wasn't always like this." Mia spoke up as she and Ellen (who Felix forced himself not to look at because she wasn't his Gothed out Ellen) stopped by the two boys.

"I know, Jake told me." Felix cut the girls off before he had to listen to the same explanation twice.

"Jake did?" Ellen asked in surprise as she and Mia exchanged looks.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Felix said honestly.

"Not a lot of people see that in him." Sam beamed at Felix, pleased at what he said about Jake.

"Hey, how about we go get some lunch together?" Mia suggested and Ellen nodded her agreement.

"I guess so…" Felix turned around to look at the others and swallowed hard when he saw Ellen and Mia start to convulse in a far too familiar way.

"Mia? Ellen?" Sam stepped towards his girlfriend her friend.

"Sam, don't get close to them!" Felix automatically latched his hand onto Sam's arm pulling him back as Mia and Ellen straightened up, eyes bright red thanks to the Restoring Demon.

"What is happening to them?" Sam shouted.

"Run!" Felix urged as he tugged at Sam's arm urgently. Thankfully the skater took the hint and together they started to run down towards the doors at the end of the school corridor.

"What is happening Felix?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Mia and Ellen stalking towards them.

"I'll explain later, just run!" Felix brushed it off as the two threw the doors open slamming into both Andy and Jake.

"Oi, get off me freak!" Andy snapped as he harshly shoved Felix off him onto the pavement.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as Sam helped Felix to his feet.

"Something is wrong with Mia and Ellen!" Sam grabbed Jake by the shoulders and shook him in worry.

"Order must be restored." Mia and Ellen said in unison.

"Run! Get out of here!" Felix shoved Jake and Sam in the opposite direction of the football field.

"Let's do what the freak says." Andy agreed without hesitation.

"If I had feelings you would have hurt them." Felix said sarcastically as he looked at the closing forms of Mia and Ellen.

"I won't just leave you here!" Sam protested.

"You don't even know me! Just go Sam! It's me they want!" Felix shoved Sam away from him before he looked back at Mia and Ellen. He gripped his bag's strap in his hand and took off running towards the football field. Mia and Ellen's heads jerked to the side and took off towards Felix leaving the other three boys alone.

Felix looked behind him and swallowed hard when the entire football team all jerked and their eyes bled red.

"Oh come on!" Felix cried out as he picked up the pace of his strides, he spotted the talisman glowing against his chest and he wrapped his right hand around the talisman.

"Order must be restored." The group chanted.

"I know, I know!" Felix groaned annoyed, letting his emotions bleed out. Fear, worry and he could really feel the loss of his elements at the moment.

"Felix over here!" Sam waved his arms at Felix from where he was standing by the parking lot with Jake and surprisingly Andy.

"They're here, this may actually work." Felix spun around to face the on coming possessed demons.

"Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Elements that we all share!"Felix chanted under his breath as he tore the talisman off his neck and held the glowing talisman up in front of him and it gave off a bright flash of light and when it faded the entire team, Mia and Ellen where all looking around confused wondering what they were doing.

Felix breathed out in relief that it had actually worked as he pulled the talisman back over his head and leapt back when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"What, what just happened?" Sam asked confused, dropping his hand.

"Nothing just go make sure Mia is ok." Felix brushed the question off and he glanced to the side and took a deep breath. He looked back at the three boys and he knew the looks they got when they were being stubborn about something.

"That was not nothing." Jake insisted.

"Just leave it alone Jake, it has nothing to do with you." Felix insisted right back, slamming a wall down over his emotions again. "Just leave it and me alone."

With that said, Felix walked off in the direction of the road, he had to get back to Phoebe's and figure out a way to get in touch with his elements and fast.

Felix glanced over his shoulder and breathed out in relief when he noticed they were doing nothing, but glancing at him every so often as they checked on the possessed students.

It didn't take long before he arrived at Phoebe's shop and he entered the back door, he didn't see Phoebe anywhere and he fell onto his chaise lounge. He ran his hand down his face and sighed loudly before he dragged the Book of Shadows he had left on the end of the chaise lounge towards him and started to flip around to look for a communication spell.

"This might work… Maybe if I had the others, Damnit." Felix groaned annoyed shoving the book back onto the end of the lounge.

"I'm also pretty sure I lost all three of my friends in a day, and now I'm talking to myself." Felix rubbed his forehead as he muttered to himself.

Felix groaned as he felt pain suddenly flare in his chest and from his feet. He bent over as he coughed harshly, left hand gripping his shirt as he tried to breathe and his right hand covered his lips. When he finally got his breath back, he pulled his hand back and stared at a small pile of ash in the palm of his hand.

He let the ash fall to the ground as he kicked his combat boots and socks off and he stared in horror at the sight of his skin turning to a solid form of ash.

"This is not good." Felix swallowed as he gingerly touched the ash on his feet and winced at the pain he felt from it. He sighed and pulled his socks and boots back on not wanting to deal with this right now.

Suddenly the air in front of him started to twist and warp, he quickly leaned up and stared at the air as it swirled into a form of a circle outlined in blue energy.

"Felix! Can you hear us?" Andy's voice came through the portal as he, Sam and Jake appeared in the middle of the portal.

"Jake? Sam? Andy? Is it really you guys?" Felix stared at them in hope.

"It's us! We had no idea if this would even work!" Sam sounded and looked relieved.

"Do you have my Book of Shadows?" Felix asked and breathed out in relief when Andy held up his black book.

"Finally, ok look for the Unmaking Spell, I modified it so in theory it should get me out of his universe." Felix explained and Andy flipped a few times before he held up the book so Felix could see.

"That's it!" Felix quickly copied it down just in case.

"Say it with me, maybe it will work long distance." Felix asked as he pulled the talisman off his neck and held it up.

"Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air." Felix chanted along side the other three, the talisman glowed for a bit before it faded back to darkness.

"Guess it doesn't work long distance huh?" Sam said, shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"Is there a version of us in that world that might help you?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Well…" Felix trailed off as he put the talisman back on. "It's not the best option to use at the moment."

"Has the Restoring Demon tried to you know… Kill you yet?" Andy asked worried.

"Yeah it tried, that was load's of fun. Luckily this world's versions of you were nearby and I managed to get away, but I don't know how long it will hold the demon back this time. The talisman doesn't feel as strong as it used to." Felix ran a hand through his hair as he gently stretched his feet out in front of him and hid his wince as the pain moved up his shins.

The portal started to waver and the images of the other three boys started to fizzle out like it was being interrupted.

"The spell is wearing off!" Andy cried in dismay.

"Or something is disturbing it, the same thing that sent me here. Guy's be careful! I'll figure out how to get home I swear" Felix warned.

"You better Felix!" Jake threatened and Felix nodded his head quickly as the connected wavered and the portal disappeared.

Felix breathed out and leaned back on the chaise lounge and winced as his knees started to hurt. This was moving quickly and he had no idea what he had to do to stop it or why it was happening.


	3. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I would add the link to a video I've created on my youtube account :) enjoy!
> 
> Felix Ferne-The Real Me-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Dl_40itjc

"Felix?" Phoebe shouted as she rushed in from the front of the shop.

"What is it?" Felix asked knowing the panicked look in her eyes.

"Restoring Demon." That was all she needed to say for Felix to be up and moving. He peered out the window of the shop and swallowed as he saw a mob of people heading towards the shop.

"Looks like it's possessed the whole town now." Felix swore and jumped, wincing at the pain in his legs when the doors slammed open as Sam, Jake and Andy all tumbled in. Jake shut the door behind them and slumped against it, breathing heavily.

"The whole town has gone insane, just like Mia and Ellen at school!" Sam looked at Felix in a panic.

"And you come here because?" Felix raised an eyebrow; didn't they notice that they were all after him?

"We came here because somehow you made them go back to normal." Andy said grudgingly.

"All the elements are here, you can go home." Phoebe hissed in Felix's direction as she looked at the three newcomers with distrust.

"Yeah I know, I know. Ok listen this is what is going on, those people out there? They are possessed by a demon that wants to restore balance and that means killing me, but with your help I can go home and everything here will go back to normal." Felix explained the best he could without telling them too much about magic and their elements.

"Ok, I'm in Goth dude." Sam agreed whacking Felix on the arm and Felix rubbed the spot trying not to smile at the familiar words and actions.

"We don't really have anything to loose." Jake agreed and both boys turned to Andy, crossing their arms.

"Ugh fine, as long as this gets rid of the freak." Andy threw his arms up in defeat and Felix crossed his arms still annoyed at the fact this Andy was a jerk and wouldn't stop calling him freak.

"Follow me." Phoebe sighed as she started to head back to the back room, Felix took a step and cried out in pain as his legs gave way and he crashed onto the floor.

"Felix!" Sam and Jake knelt down next to him.

"Is he alright?" Phoebe whirled around to see the two boys trying to get Felix onto his feet.

"I can't feel my legs, it must be spreading." Felix moaned in pain, Sam shoved Felix's shirt up and paled at the sight of ash covering his newest friend's lower torso.

"What is that?" Andy asked in disgust and slight worry.

"What happens to an isolated flame?" Phoebe asked quietly as both Sam and Jake supported Felix, leading them to the back room where they placed Felix onto the chaise lounge.

"Without fuel or oxygen it won't burn at all and without water it will burn until it destroys itself." Andy rattled off.

"That makes sense, without the others I'm isolated and my magic is reacting to it." Felix muttered as he grabbed the piece of paper he had written his revised Unmaking Spell down on.

"What happens if that covers your whole body?" Sam asked worried.

"Death most likely, the demon might not even get to do its job." Felix grumbled as Phoebe moved around the room, grabbing a small metal dish, a water bottle and some dirt from a nearby plant.

"Death?" Jake swallowed hard.

"Yeah that's why we need to hurry. Jake put some dirt into the dish, Andy pour some of that water and Sam I need you to blow on it." Felix fished out his lighter and watched as the boys did what he asked if a bit slower than he wanted. The dish was finally handed back to him and he warmed the bottom of the dish with the flame from his lighter and dropped the lighter to the ground as he lost feeling in his left arm.

"Say this with me." Felix placed the dish on his lap as he shoved the paper to the boys as he pulled the talisman over his head with his slowly turning numb right hand.

"Hurry up, they are here." Phoebe warned as the walls of the shop started to get pounded on, looking for a weak point to get in.

"Sam, thanks for being so nice to me and Jake thanks for trying to be nice and Andy you're a real jerk, just because your home life is full of pressure doesn't mean you should bully people." Felix looked at each of them and he caught Phoebe's eyes and smiled meaningfully at her and she nodded understanding his message.

" **Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.** **"** The four boys chanted and the talisman glowed with power and the room glowed with a bright light. When it disappeared Felix was gone.

~~/~~

A light faded and Felix gasped for air, fingers scrambling to grab his throat as his chest compressed as the ash covered it completely, making its way up his to his throat.

"Help!" Felix rasped out as he looked around from his place on the ground. He couldn't see anyone and panic was starting to come at him in full force now, he held his right hand up shakily and a fireball flared to life. He coughed as he tried to keep breathing as he threw the ball into the sky and let his arm fall to the ground as black spots started to cover his vision as he felt his chin go numb.

He finally got home and he was going to die because he landed too far away from his friends, Felix decided his life really sucked sometimes.

"FELIX! FELIX!" Sam, Jake and Andy skidded to a stop falling to their knees next to their friend.

"Ta-Talisman!" Felix gasped, vision starting to go completely black, his eyes closing on their own.

 **"Water, Fire, Earth, Air! Water, Fire, Earth, Air!"**  The three gripped the talisman that was around Felix's neck as the ash covered their friend's closed eyes. The talisman glowed brightly and Felix let out a loud gasp of air, eyes flying open and back arching upwards as the ash evaporated off his skin.

"It worked!" Andy fell back onto his rear in relief as Sam and Jake helped Felix sit up so he could breath properly.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he rubbed Felix's back as the Goth breathed deeply.

"What happens to an isolated flame?" Felix repeated Phoebe's question.

"Without fuel or oxygen it won't burn at all and without water it will burn until it destroys itself." Andy said the exact same thing the other version of him said and Felix nodded as he rubbed his chest, head down not noticing the looks of horror his friends were exchanging as they understood just how destructive yet fragile fire truly way, how Felix truly was.

"You're home now Felix and we won't let you burn out." Sam promised as he gave into his urge to hug the Goth and wrap him up in a tight hug.

"Not going to happen, not when we are around." Jake agreed, hugging the Goth as well, just not as tightly as the skater.

"Get in here brainy dude." Sam laughed, looking at Andy who smiled back and joined the group hug.

"I mean you guys are my friends and all, but if you don't let go of me I will not hesitate to set you on fire." Felix spoke up; raising an eyebrow at the other boys, Sam just laughed while Jake rolled his eyes fondly while Andy let go not wanting to get burned.

"Come on, let's get you home Felix no offense, but you look horrible." Jake suggested helping Felix stand on his own feet.

"You know just what to say Jake." Felix fluttered his eyelashes and Jake laughed, nudging his shoulder against Felix's.

"So what were the other versions of us like?" Sam asked interested.

"Sam you basically are the same in every universe, Jake you were a good guy and still a football player and Andy… Well you were a jock, a jerk and really hated my guts for some reason. Also I was suppose to be there, but I was a stillborn apparently. I could deal with it, don't worry nothing bad happened I promise." Felix explained quickly as he stumbled along the path the boys were leading him down.

"Ouch, I'm sorry." Andy winced at hearing his other self was a major jerk while he closed his eyes at hearing that that universe's version of Felix was a stillborn.

"It's fine, he helped out in the end." Felix shrugged as he spotted a tent. "Camping, really? I'm surprised that your parents let you back into the forest."

"It took some convincing, but we had to be out of town while you were missing." Sam defended his choice, voice quiet not liking the fact one of his best friends had been a stillborn in the world he had been trapped in.

"Smart." Felix nodded, impressed.

"You might want to see Oscar soon, we had to sacrifice something of yours to make that spell work and he knows you were sucked into another universe." Jake explained, guilt shining in his eyes.

"It's fine, thanks for working so hard to get me back you guys… It uh means a lot." Felix looked away, not knowing what else to say as he fished out his phone and selected Oscar's number, stepping away from the group to call his little brother.

"Awe look at him trying to hide his feelings, he loves us." Sam grinned knowingly.

"Yeah he does." Jake laughed agreeing.

"We can't exactly say we don't return the feeling." Andy pointed out. "We need our fire."

"No we just need Felix, without one of us it doesn't feel… Right." Jake shook his head and Sam made an agreeing sound.

"Should I give you ladies a moment? After all this looks like a serious chic flick moment." Felix looked over his shoulder smirking at the three before he full on laughed at the offended sounds and faces he was getting in return.

 _"Are you sure you're ok?"_  Oscar asked his brother.

"Yeah Oskie, I'm just really happy to be home." Felix said honestly, letting a real smile cover his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work inspired by this:  
> Scorched Skin by GummiStories  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713404


End file.
